


Sleepwalking

by septimalShenanigans



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septimalShenanigans/pseuds/septimalShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://i292.photobucket.com/albums/mm32/Santaeid/Crisis%20Core/screen43.jpg">This image.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepwalking

He saw his friend riddled with holes and staring empty-eyed at the sky. But he couldn’t put it together. The images of events refused to link up into coherency, so instead they faded like the pureed ephemera of a dream.

If he tried to concentrate there were only horrible things: all fire and metal slashing and this cold cold smile and _silver_ ——

And he would wake up, suddenly aware of how he was dragging himself with his last strength across the wasteland to the city.

Just keep walking.

This huge sword? His, of course. He was a SOLDIER…Class First.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Adam Lambert song "Sleepwalker." UNIRONICALLY, YALL.


End file.
